forbidden love
by yura.afrody1
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki a medical student and family gardener kuchiki a day ichigo rukia saves from drowning and so begins his story, gratitude and friendship born of friendship love is born, never allow that byakuya PD. my English is not very good so I support much of the translator as you can see by what I ask an apology for spelling failures
1. Chapter 1 forbidden love

hello here I share another of my fanfics, this is already done, I hope you enjoy it

PD. my English is not very good so I support much of the translator as you can see by what I ask an apology for spelling failures

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

forbidden love

Byakuya Kuchiki leader of one of the most powerful and wealthy families in the city of Karakura, after the death of his beloved wife with a serious illness was devoted solely to his work and his younger sister, knew that someday she would have to do over all its assets and needed a good man beside her, however, not allow anyone to take that place, must be a man of his height and his class.

It was an ordinary evening, Rukia Kuchiki walked through the garden among the cherry trees, especially that day did not want to be accompanied by anyone, I just wanted to be alone and meditate, the ghosts of the past harassed her and not allow her to be quiet. She came to a beautiful crystal clear lake, could be seen at the bottom of this to the little fish swimming.

That place was so magical and peaceful, I sit under a large cherry tree beside the pool, so I could lean on him and have their feet in the water, leaned against the trunk, took off his shoes and soak your feet, the water temperature was perfect, soon fell into a deep sleep.

\- RUKIA! - The distance was heard the voice of a young man who knew well

Young woke but was no longer beside the pool, in fact did not know where he was, everything was completely dark and could not see anything but the trunk where he had fallen asleep, got up quickly and trunk disappeared, she he was barefoot but still started walking in the heavy darkness.

\- Rukia! - He was heard again but now closer to the young

Suddenly her face brightened a point in the darkness, he came to the place and what he saw horrified leave, it was an image she knew enough

However, the lifeless body of a dark-haired young woman lying on the ground dead, dead because of him, he had saved his life and paid his way.

She awoke suddenly, so exalted and disoriented that inadvertently fell into the pond, I try to leave but it was too deep, also could not swim very well and the huge dress she was wearing that day was too heavy, the air began to fail and gradually she lost consciousness.

-+ yura Afrody +-

Ichigo Kurosaki was a young gardener who worked for the Kuchiki family a few years ago decided to work to pay their college expenses, like his father had decided to study medicine and thanks to the father of his friend Uryu Ishida was able to enter college with the help of a scholarship, but the costs were very high for such a humble like his and had not accepted the help offered him by his friend family.

After months of looking for a job that would allow him to study and solve their expenses had seen an ad for a gardener in the Kuchiki mansion, immediately he went to meet with Renji, Byakuya's right hand kuchiki the most powerful and richest man City and gotten jobs, had almost a year taking care of the beautiful forest along with other gardeners and the section of the lake in her care.

He was taking his daily walk through the area when he saw the sister of the lord of the house, I had never seen the kuchiki Miss and therefore did not know her, but for the extravagant dress carrying knew very well that it was her, seemed a beautiful porcelain doll without makeup was beautiful or extravagant accessories, sleeping peacefully so he decided to retire to not bother, was slowly away when the girl woke up and fell into the lake.

Young pelinaranja immediately threw himself into the water to help her when I get there took her in his arms and swim to the surface, she was unconscious and not breathing, probably drowned, thanks to his father he knew he had to do and not hesitation when giving cardiopulmonary respiration, the young tried desperately to make the young react, after a few minutes that were hours for young coughed loudly and pulled air but fell back unconscious.

The young gardener took Rukia in his arms to take her to his home where they would take to care, some of their maids would change his clothes so you do not catch cold and would address it properly. Arriving at the entrance of the mansion quickly left the housekeeper Nanao Ise, followed her to leave the girl in her room and be able to retire.

-+ yura Afrody +-

After Ichigo out of the room, Nanao call momo Momo, the maid of Rukia together to change their wet clothes, the girl left asleep and warm in her bed.

\- What happened to Miss Rukia? - Ask Hinamori

\- Apparently it has been dropped into the lake - seriously replied Nanao

\- My God !, do you think this good? - I asked the worried chestnut

\- Ichigo her out immediately and help - again said the brunette

\- Thank heaven - said Chestnut relieved following the brunette down the aisle

\- Anyway Mr. Byakuya has ordered me to call the doctor for review Ryuken immediately-the girl finally said lens

-+ yura Afrody +-

Ichigo arrived at his apartment he shared with his friend Uryu Ishida, was a few blocks from the mansion kuchiki so not long in coming, Uryu was leaving the kitchen when I saw him come through the door.

\- But what happened to you kurosaki? - I asked the boy missed lens

\- Then just decided to take a swim in the pond - said the pelinaranja fun with a smile

\- Very funny - answered the peliazul

\- Let me take a bath and change me to come to platicarte - said the boy frown as she got into the room

Ichigo came to his room, took a change of clothes and walked to bathe, while soaping thought about what had happened that day, and the strange feeling that he had left to have the girl in his arms, for some strange reason I felt the overwhelming need to protect the young, also the taste of his mouth he had etched and just thought I wanted to try them again.

-+ yura Afrody +-

Rukia awoke, it was dark, he was in his bed but could not remember very well how he got there, just remember she was drowning and then a young orange hair.

\- Finally wake Rukia - a man with black hair in the window said fie

\- Nii-sama - the brunette was surprised

\- Will warn the doctor and wake - said the raven out of the room for the doctor

Rukia stared toward the door for a few minutes, trying to remember what had happened in vain as he could not remember very well, the only thing she remembered clearly was his dream, still could not overcome the guilt he felt over the death his great friend even though he has spent years fine

\- Good night Miss. Kuchiki - said Dr. interrupting the thoughts of the young into the room followed by the leader of the kuchiki

\- Goodnight Dr. Ryuken - answered the ojivioleta

\- Has given us a good scare - said the white-haired seriously

\- How is Rukia Ryuken? - Ask the raven with the cold look

\- It is fine, apparently was only the shock, however I'd like to see in a few days, he should leave medicine that can not resfrié- he said Dr. handing him a prescription Byakuya

\- The Doctor take you personally - said taking the prescription kuchiki

\- Well, I withdraw, and be more careful when you want to swim in the lake Miss. Kuchiki - said the doctor with a smile before retiring

\- If Doctor - sorry answered the brunette

\- Accompanied him - Byakuya said leaving the room after the doctor

-+ yura Afrody +-

Ichigo low to the room to talk to your partner about your day, and dinner was served on the table and his friend was waiting for dinner, Ichigo took a seat and began over dinner with his story.

\- And that's what happened - he finished his story Ichigo bodies get a piece of meat into his mouth

\- Amazing - said the young lens

\- Well yes, I hope that this well - said pelinaranja

\- Because otherwise would have died for you - the peliazul drank some juice

\- Fortunately passing by and saw her - answered the pelinaranja

\- There is something that struck me - the boy said accommodating lenses

\- What? - Asked surprised Ichigo

\- When you said you gave him cardiopulmonary resuscitation slurred a little kurosaki - commented the peliazul throwing an accusing look

\- Etto ... I do not know what you mean Ishida - said pelinaranja

\- You do not fool me Ichigo - said Ishida causing his friend choke on what I was eating

\- Okay, will not deny that makes me a little nervous thinking about what I did, but in the end I did it to save his life - said pelinaranja avoiding choking on food

\- Tell me - she said the boy seriously lens

\- Now what do you want me to say? - Ichigo answered not sure he wanted to know the answer

\- Do you like Miss Kuchiki? - Finally he said, staring at Ichigo Uryu

\- It will not deny it's a very beautiful woman - said without any burden of conscience the pelinaranja

\- Be careful Ichigo - Uryu said concerned

\- What do you mean? - Ichigo asked not understanding what he meant

\- They do not go to fall in love with Miss Kuchiki, remember that she is the sister of the most powerful and richest man and I doubt Karakura to allow you anywhere near her sister - finally released the peliazul

-+ yura Afrody +-

The next day Rukia was presented to their classes as every day, still could not remember what had happened the previous day but that was no impediment to their activities, even though his brother had ordered her to stay in bed, she did not I could sit still, so he decided to do his normal day.

\- Miss Kuchiki, you should be in bed - said frightened maid

\- Hinamori do not worry, I'm fine - said the brunette while reading

\- But his brother gave orders - Chestnut was interrupted by the brunette

\- My brother is not, plus I'm not trying hard - Rukia gave him a smile to her maid to tell him it was okay

\- Okay, but feel free to call me if you need something- he said Chestnut retiring

\- Expected Hinamori, you know that's what happened the day yesterday? - I asked the black-haired hopeful that you say something

\- Because I have understood that kurosaki brought all wet and said he had taken the lake once you fall within the - Chestnut said with a finger on her cheek

\- Kurosaki? - Asked puzzled the ojivioleta

\- Is one of the gardeners, he is responsible for the lake area - said Chestnut

\- I see - said the brunette with a smile

\- It occupies some Do Miss Kuchiki thing? - Ask Hinamori

\- Not Momo, thank you very much - replied the Young

-+ yura Afrody +-

As each day Ichigo had been presented to their classes and at the end came to the Kuchiki mansion to work, he had not been able to sleep well thinking about what Ishida had told him he liked the kuchiki miss, and who does not like ?, if she was very beautiful, but it was either very foolish he would know that this was an impossible love, by the differences between them.

\- Ichigo - call a young redhead him out of his thoughts

\- Tell me, Renji - answered the pelinaranja

\- Mr. Kuchiki wants to see you in his study - said seriously

\- Do not you know why? - Ichigo asked as seriously

\- The truth is not ... but ... I guess it has to do with you for saving his sister - answered the pelinaranja inviting pass Ichigo

\- Okay - the pelinaranja said entering the house

They walked down a hallway that connected the lake dining room, stairs to the upper floor and a bathroom, walked a few steps and ran into a door in which Renji play

\- Forward - a voice was heard from the other side of the door

\- Good afternoon sir kuchiki - he said the redhead leaning out the door

\- Kurosaki did you find? - Ask the leader of the kuchiki without looking away from the papers reviewed

\- Yes sir, here - said Renji with Ichigo behind entering the

\- I wanted to see me sir? - Asked the pelinaranja

\- Passes, have a seat - said the dark-haired looking up

\- Thank you - I answer the pelinaranja sitting against kuchiki

\- Retire Renji - said the raven in a cold voice

\- Yes sir - replied the redhead retired and closed the door

\- I have understood that you saved Rukia the day yesterday - said Byakuya placing his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers

\- This is Mr., Miss Kuchiki saw when he fell into the lake and immediately help - answered the little nervous pelinaranja by the imposing presence of the raven

\- I thank you, Rukia is the most precious thing I have - said the raven

\- It has nothing to thank - said the pelinaranja

\- Oh yes, the Kuchiki clan owes you - he finally said Byakuya

\- Anybody in my place would have done the same-I replied calmly Ichigo

\- Still, if you need anything do not hesitate to mention it - I stare at Ichigo

\- Thank you sir, I'll remember that, you need something more - ask Ichigo standing

\- You can not retire - he said the raven returning to their roles

-+ yura Afrody +-

After lowering to greet his brother Rukia went back to see the forest of cherry, again on his way to the lake, I really wanted to thank Ichigo Kurosaki's saving his life, and he knew that he would find in the area belonged.

Upon arrival I did not see anyone, so he decided to wait, I sit in the same place as the day before and stared the lake looked so peaceful and quiet, it was amazing to think that something so beautiful could have killed and at that moment I fell in realized that he had been saved again, all because of your carelessness, really she was so helpless?

\- Rukia, Rukia hears - a young black hair called the brunette

\- Kaien-dono - the ojivioleta was completely shocked

\- Are you expecting someone else? - Said the dark-haired with a smile

\- Etto ... Yes ... I mean no ... but it's impossible ... you are dead because of me - said the brunette with tears in his eyes

\- Do not be silly kuchiki - answered the raven giving a light tap with his index finger in front of the brunette

\- But it is true, but for my carelessness ... I had not hit ... and be alive - the brunette is knelt on the floor while crying

\- Rukia look at me - the raven took Rukia's chin to face him

\- Kaien-dono - Rukia stared at his friend

\- It was not your fault ... just reached me the time and one day went my dear Miyako ... I finally met her again ... you must go ahead Rukia and be very happy ... promise me Rukia - said the raven taking hand Rukia

\- I promise Kaien-dono - Rukia said, hugging her friend knowing that was his farewell

-+ yura Afrody +-

Ichigo left the house and went to do their jobs, just wanted to finish early to go to sleep again gave his round on the lake and saw the kuchiki Miss lying in the same place as the day before, decided to approach for wake, it would be dangerous if the scene is repeated day before.

As he approached he realized that she was crying in his sleep, he was torn between waking or let her sleep but wanted to leave, would call her when she woke up and saw him.

\- Miss Kuchiki, excuse me did not want to wake her - she said Ichigo apologizing for having to wake

\- Do not worry, I was waiting - said the young settling

\- To me? - Asked the young

\- Ichigo Kurosaki you are right? - Said the girl with violet eyes

\- If ... I'm ... why looking for me? - Asked surprised Ichigo

\- Well I wanted to thank you ... to save me - said the brunette ashamed

\- It has nothing to thank - said pelinaranja placing one of his hands on his head, for some reason the girl was very nervous

\- Thanks anyway - Rukia said rising from his place and stumbling

\- Watch - cry the pelinaranja

Rukia Ichigo took her waist to keep her from falling, and inadvertently missed is her violet orbs, pulse had quickened her, she was so beautiful that I had seen him since the first time he saw her, but that the eye does not I had seen before he had been captured, I was spellbound, selo had warned his friend but did not matter, it was too late, just wanted to get lost in that beautiful eyes every day for the rest of his life, wanted to protect her, protect her from everything and make her happy all the eternity.

Rukia felt strong arms imprisoned preventing fall back to the lake, I looked up and met the eyes of pelinaranja, they were so beautiful, I could see his soul, denoting kindness and courage of the young but also was a hint of sadness, a sadness that she wanted to erase, felt protected and loved among those arms, I could feel his pulse quicken and pace themselves with him, he wanted that moment was eternal, I could not ask for more from life, rather than being beside her lifetime and to make him happy.

\- It's okay? - Ichigo asked in a whisper

\- If ... thank - said the black-haired nervous

\- Let me help - the pelinaranja released her and took her hand to get her away from the shore so it would be safe

\- Thanks ... Kurosaki-san - answered Rukia

\- Ichigo - Ichigo said smiling

\- How? - Ask the ojivioleta

\- Just call me Ichigo - Ichigo said taking the hand of the brunette

\- Ichigo - whispered the brunette

\- It's too late ... the escort Miss Kuchiki her home - Ichigo Rukia let go and try to regain composure

\- Rukia Rukia ... just tell me - smiled the brunette

They walked to the entrance of the mansion after leaving to Ichigo black-haired retired to his apartment to rest, having been a day full of emotions, that day Ichigo and Rukia slept soundly finally felt calm and at peace.

-+ yura Afrody +-

The next morning Rukia woke up very early, attended with Byakuya doctor as he had indicated and finish their work as quickly as he could, had many death of seeing Ichigo had to hurry, as the days before I get to the lake and I hope sitting in the same place until he arrived.

\- Rukia are you doing here? - Approaching Ichigo asked Rukia

\- I was waiting - said the young looking

\- Do you have a lot of waiting? - I ask the guy sitting next to her

\- A little, but do not worry, I understand you have obligations, I'm done with mine ahead of time to come - answered Rukia giving a smile

\- I see, see I known I would have rushed too - Ichigo looked at Rukia

\- Do not worry, either way I like it here - Rukia stared at the lake with a smile

The two young men were left for hours chatting about their lives, their tastes, anything they could think of, every day was the same routine, both advanced their work and were in the same place, was his secret place, where they could ignore social differences gradually his feelings were intensified until one day their friendship became something more.

Rukia waited for Ichigo as every day, sitting at the lake shore under the cherry tree, read a little and had fallen asleep, Ichigo came and stood watching her, she was so beautiful, loved, loved with all his heart, even if impossible, it did not matter, in that place only imported them, there was porous and could not help her cheek with the back of his hand.

\- Ichigo - Rukia awoke

\- I'm sorry, I did not wake up - said staring pelinaranja

\- Do not worry - Ichigo took her hand and pressed his face more

\- Rukia - Ichigo could no more and slowly brought his face close to Rukia

\- Shh - Rukia whispered and kissed him, a soft gentle kiss and long

\- Forgive ... Rukia, I - Ichigo separated concerned

\- Quiet, well - the young took in her hands the face of pelinaranja

\- Rukia, I can not hide it anymore ... I have to tell you - Ichigo Rukia watched with distress, he must tell no matter what

\- You can tell me anything Ichigo - answered the brunette

\- I fear - Ichigo Rukia took hands in hers

\- Afraid of what? - The brunette stared at the young

\- Than you think, that what I will say will change everything - she said looking away sadly the pelinaranja

\- Ichigo, look - take Rukia Ichigo's face back to look at her

\- Rukia I ... I ... I love you - finally said, taking Rukia's hands and kiss tenderly, stood up and about to retire when his hand

\- Ichigo ... do not go - the look of the brunette begged to stay

\- I must go Rukia - Ichigo could not look

\- I love you too Ichigo - Rukia stood up and hugged him from behind

\- What did you say? - Di Ichigo turned around, could not believe what he had said

\- I also I love you - Rukia stared at Ichigo, tears had begun to emerge

\- ... My Rukia Rukia - Ichigo Rukia hugged and kissed her again, with a kiss full of intensity and tenderness, was immensely happy

\- Ichigo - Rukia could not stop mourn

\- Why are you crying? - I asked concerned the pelinaranja

\- Is because I am very happy - Rukia gave him a huge smile

\- Rukia, you know that ours is impossible right? - The pelinaranja seriously looked at Rukia

\- Why do you say that? - The brunette looked worried Ichigo

\- I am humble and lower social class, your brother would never accept me - the pelinaranja looked sadly at the girl

\- I do not care Ichigo, I do not care class, I do not care what my brother says, I love you, I love you with all my being, with all my soul and just want to be by your side - strong mind hugged Rukia Ichigo

\- Rukia, I promise that I will strive, I will do my best to be worthy of being on your side - took Rukia's face in his hands

\- You are already worth my love - Rukia said before kissing back to Ichigo

And so, I remain made a promise, the promise of reaching the height, the promise of the blessing of the leader of the Kuchiki, a promise that until that day came, they would love a secret, in this place that only they shared , who would love until the end of time, no matter what their love was forbidden.


	2. Chapter 2 Discovered

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

Discovered

After that evening when their love were declared and agreed to be together despite their love they were forbidden Ichigo and Rukia every day they looked at the same time by the lake every day to complete their duties Rukia waited for Ichigo to shore Lake, Ichigo hurried to finish their work to spend the rest of the afternoon with Rukia, along with her admiring the beauty of the lake or doing homework college while she was knitting or reading a book.

\- Hopefully not be long Ichigo - Rukia said as he sat by the lake

\- Rukia! - Ichigo scream coming on his horse

\- I thought it would come no longer - joked the brunette

\- He will never leave you waiting - Ichigo said after tying the horse

\- You expect the time required - Rukia said hugging him tightly

\- I know ... but not a lady is left waiting ... well, I was dying to see you my love ... my Rukia - Ichigo said as he stroked the face of Rukia

Rukia took Ichigo's hand and pressed it to his face, loved him too much to that man, it was his world and only to be happy, while Rukia stared at Ichigo he was lost in his eyes, those beautiful violet eyes shouting him I loved him with all his being and his soul, he could not ask more of life and she would give everything, even their lives as long as he was happy.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Having seen that afternoon Rukia Ichigo back home after dinner, he went to his room and try to read a book without success because I fell asleep, she had been exhausted by so many emotions.

\- Rukia - called the raven

\- Nii-sama - the ojivioleta entered the office of his brother

\- I'd like your teacher - said Byakuya Kuchiki serious

\- Kaien Shiba their services - said a young man standing and bowing to the ojivioleta

\- Kuchiki Rukia - responding reverence young

\- If I may say ... your sister is very beautiful Byakuya sama - said the dark-haired smiling

\- Thank you - answered both brothers

\- Professor Shiba Kaien will be responsible for your education Rukia - continuing the greatest of kuchiki

\- If nii sama - said the ojivioleta

\- Well ... if not allowed Byakuya sama begin immediately - said Kaien Shiba standing

\- Forward - finally said Byakuya

And that's how began the relationship between Rukia and Kaien, that was the day they met, from that day Kaien went daily to teach the little Rukia which grew with enormous admiration for his teacher until that day fatal.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo came to the department was strangely alone, surely Ishida would stay with her father and given case if it were to sleep he had s own key so he did not care, after taking his usual shower before bed pondered in day he last saw his family.

\- Be careful Ichi Nii - small Karin said as she hugged her brother

\- Take care oni chan - kept saying the boy Yuzu orange hair

\- Of course, let you know as soon as I install - Ichigo answered hugging her sisters

\- Masaki our child leaves the house - Isshin cried in front of the huge portrait of his wife

\- Do not be exaggerated old, alone go to college - pelinaranja replied as he took his bags

\- And have nowhere to get Ichi ni? - Karin asked as he helped her load their luggage in the car of Chad

\- I'll stay at home Ishida - answered without problem pelinaranja

Since that day, Ichigo had maintained frequent contact by telephone with his family, called every weekend if possible, and every time I wondered to his father a girlfriend, would surely be happy to know that finally had his eldest son love and thinking about it fell asleep.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The sun illuminated the room of the brunette, her maid Hinamori entered her room to wake her and he began with his work, Rukia got up, took a long shower and then dress the beautiful kimono momo had taken from his wardrobe and as breakfast every morning under his brother.

\- Good morning nii sama - said the brunette into the room

\- Good day Rukia - said the kuchiki sipping some coffee

\- I hope not to keep you waiting too - Rukia said as he sat down for breakfast

\- Where do you go every day Rukia? - She began to say the largest of the Kuchiki as she read the newspaper carefully

\- What do you mean nii sama? - Rukia asked worriedly

\- Nanao told me that every day after finishing your homework go to the garden and come back late - seriously replied Byakuya

\- Etto ... well ... I like to walk through the garden ... after knowing the lake ... I love going there from time to time - responded nervous Rukia

\- Okay Rukia ... but beware - Byakuya said, rising from the table

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

\- Ichigo - call the lens peliazul your partner sleeping peacefully

\- I leave me alone Ishida - grumbling the pelinaranja snuggling in bed

\- Ichigo's late - again said Uryu Ishida

\- Today not get to go to university - said sleepily ojimiel

\- Ichigo ... and return to college - she responded angrily peliazul

\- Curse ... late for work - Ichigo said getting out of bed

\- It's always the same with you kurosaki - resigned sigh Ishida

Ichigo quickly showered and got ready, breakfast with fellow Uryu Ishida and ran toward the Kuchiki mansion had been delayed and that would cause all his duties were delayed and why Rukia should wait a little longer; upon reaching the mansion he began his work.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

A redhead hurriedly entered the Kuchiki mansion, had early received an important call from Nanao saying that Byakuya wanted to see him immediately in his office so he quickly got up, got dressed and went to call Byakuya Kuchiki.

\- Sent me to call? - Asked the redhead entering the office

\- So Renji, please sit down - said the raven closing your computer

\- What I can serve sr? - Said the redhead nervous

\- In a few weeks I'll have to make a very important trip Renji - he began saying the biggest clan kuchiki

\- Do you want me to take care of something besides Rukia in his absence? - Asked Renji

\- No Renji, this time you're coming with me, you're my right hand and therefore you should start participating in the important business - continued the raven

\- Is an honor for me - said Renji grateful

\- What worries me is what makes Rukia? - He mused Byakuya

\- And why not hire someone to look after her - answered Renji thought the raven reading

\- It's an excellent idea to ... I suppose I could give the job to kurosaki - Byakuya said as he looked out the window to pelinaranja

\- Kurosaki sr? - Ask missed Renji

\- So, he saved Rukia once, and that made it very clear that Kuchiki is loyal to the family and to take good care of it - looking at Renji Byakuya responded safely

\- If that is your decision, so commands immediately call - Renji said rising from his place and out of the study

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia decided to start his duties to end early, now that he had the permission of her brother continue visiting the lake was very happy about what I wanted to tell all to Ichigo.

\- Is very happy today Miss Rukia - momo said entering the room with a tray of snacks

\- It is that I received great news momo chan - Rukia said as she pulled her book calligraphy

\- Really? - Asked enthusiastically Chestnut

\- Nii sama has given me permission to keep going to the gardens - said excitedly Rukia

\- I am happy for you - answered smiling momo

\- Now that you have the permission of nii sama no longer have to hide from Nanao sama - said Rukia fun

\- She was so upset that I inform you that Mr. Byakuya - momo said

\- I know, but now you can not say anything - he smiled again Rukia

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya continued with his paperwork while waiting for Ichigo and Renji arrive with a few minutes Renji accompanying pelinaranja entered the presence of the expected kuchiki drinking some tea

\- Sr good day. Kuchiki - Ichigo said bowing

\- Takes kurosaki seat, Renji leave us alone - said the dark-haired pointing to a chair opposite his desk

\- That I can serve you? - I ask Ichigo staring at Byakuya

\- In a few days I will have to leave the city, Renji will go with me and I need someone to take care of Miss Rukia - he began to say the raven

\- I would like to offer for this work sir but certainly not want your gardener does - Ichigo Byakuya said interrupting

\- You're wrong kurosaki, you take a lot of time working on this house, you are responsible and dedicated, that speaks very highly of you also already have saved the lives of Rukia once which leads me to believe that you are the indicated - said Byakuya seriously

\- It really gives me that opportunity? - Asked incredulously pelinaranja

\- So kurosaki only if you tell me I will not have to find another person to take care of my sister - Byakuya said he staring at Ichigo

\- Do not worry sir, I agree delighted - quickly he replied pelinaranja

\- Excellent, but should be responsible for the safety of my sister and not neglect their work in the garden - said the dark-haired looking again at his papers

\- So be it Mr. Byakuya, rest assured, I retire then- Ichigo responded by standing and retreating to finish their work

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

\- Miss Rukia, Renji looks for the young - momo said entering the room

\- Tell him to pass momo - Rukia replied as he practiced his penmanship

\- Good day Rukia - said the redhead into the room

\- Good day Renji - said the ojivioleta even focused on her writing

\- Came to know that your brother has asked me to fence with him on his next business trip - the redhead said proudly

\- Really? - Paying attention to Rukia asked his friend

\- So Rukia, as his right hand must learn to take care of important business - answered the redhead with pride

\- Then will I be alone? - Asked the brunette worried

\- Of course not Rukia, your brother is already fixing that - seriously replied Renji

\- Who will stay with me? - Asked Rukia nervous

\- Apparently kurosaki - Renji let go as if nothing

-? Kurosaki ... the gardener? - Rukia asked hopefully having heard good

\- So, your brother am very grateful to him because I saved his life this time on the lake - Renji said scratching his head

\- I see - Rukia replied with a smile

\- But do not worry Rukia I promise we will return as soon as possible - Renji said taking the hands of the ojivioleta

\- Renji do not worry, it's your job - she said Rukia hiding your thoughts

\- I promise that I will continue doing well with your brother Rukia and not object when you want to ask your hand - let Renji with great excitement

\- Renji - said the black-haired surprised

\- Promises to wait for me Rukia - the redhead begged with his eyes

\- I'll wait as my friend Renji, you and I can not be more than that - answered the ojivioleta removing your hands from the red

\- But why Rukia? - Asked Renji sad

\- You know that I love another man and never ceases to love him - he said Rukia staring at Renji

\- You can not forget a certain kaien? - Jack said looking down

\- Is not that Renji - Rukia trying to say with sadness for his friend

\- Rukia do not worry, I will not give up, but while I'm content with being your friend - he replied Renji giving a big smile

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo finished their duties and began rondin the grounds, step down the road of cherry trees, the beautiful garden of roses and finally came to the lake where Rukia waited patiently while feeding a pair of swans approached her

\- Rukia - call the pelinaranja he saw her with tenderness

\- Ichigo - answered her standing

\- How are you my love? - Asked the pelinaranja tightly hugging the ojivioleta

\- Great love, Renji told me that anger and travel nii sama you encargaras you from my care - said excitedly Rukia

\- So, your brother has asked me to take care of the garden and your security during your absence - directing Rukia Ichigo responded to sit under the big cherry tree guarding the lake

\- It's the first time I'm glad nii sama Travel fence - Rukia commented

\- And why is that? - Ask Ichigo fun

\- That can be together much longer - said the brunette

\- To me too much like the idea my Rukia - Ichigo said taking the brunette's face to give a tender and gentle kiss

\- How was your day Ichigo? - Asked Rukia smiling

\- Great love and finish my homework and I have some homework but only that, cometh at night to finish - Ichigo replied resting his cheek on the Rukia hair

\- It must be exhausting work and study at the same time - I commented with concern the ojivioleta overlooking the lake

\- Rukia ... look at me ... do not worry ... if exhausting worse worth it ... because that every day I approach closer to that moment our love ceases to be prohibited for the world - Ichigo said with determination as he took the face of Rukia your hands to face him

\- It is my love ... it's just ... - said Rukia as Ichigo interrupted her with a kiss

\- Do not worry dwarf - he smiled

\- Who would you say dwarf? Carrot hairs - said Rukia upset

\- As to dwarf you - he replied Ichigo fun

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya and Renji were reviewing all the paperwork would take for that important business trip worst conversation with Rukia had left a little uneasy, who would be the other man ?, I do not take the start importance but after leaving the room and have meditated throughout later she realized she denied that it was Kaien Shiba.

\- What do you think Renji? - Kuchiki Byakuya asked the distracted looking redhead

\- Nothing sir - replied Renji nervous

\- Know very well think of something better tell me what has you so distracted from your work - sentenced the raven

\- I worry that Rukia is left alone - said the troubled redhead

\- Do not you think kurosaki well take care of it? - Seriously asked the raven

\- Is not that, I just worry, you know I always worry about her and her safety - said nervous Renji

\- I know that, but right now I need you more in business than taking care of Rukia - finally said the kuchiki

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Evening began to fall, Ichigo and Rukia had spent all the time enjoying their company, sometimes playing, fighting or admiring the calm lake

\- Rukia - said Ichigo staring at Rukia

\- Tell Ichigo - the brunette I look worried

\- I want you to meet my family - said the pelinaranja

\- Really? - Ask missed the brunette

\- Last night I kept thinking much about them and how much you would like to know my father - said the head scratching pelinaranja

\- I love to meet Ichigo - said the brunette cheerful

\- Really? - Ichigo asked with joy

\- If ... you know ... last night I dreamed of the day that I met Kaien dono ... I guess it's a way of telling me I should go ahead and that day here at the lake and what better way to do that knowing your family - said Rukia giving him a beautiful smile Ichigo

\- Has ce reply me very happy - Ichigo said his dwarf abracando

\- That beautiful swans - Rukia said watching the swans feeding moments ago

\- Are family - said staring at Ichigo

\- Really? Accompanied only thought - said surprised Rukia

\- Of course not, the male swan is black and white swan is female, brought your brother shortly before we met - said Ichigo

\- My brother? - He asked again the ojivioleta

\- So, she said sun representing black and white moon - Ichigo said, leaning against the trunk of the cherry

\- And they have names? - Said Rukia excited watching

\- I think that black is white Zangetsu and Sode No Shisayuki - answered the pelinaranja almost fell asleep

\- Look like a walking down the aisle family - watching mention Rukia turned away from the shore to the waterfall

\- One day and clothe you and I - Ichigo said he had awakened by the comment of the ojivioleta

\- I look forward to that day Ichigo - the brunette replied smiling as she kissed her beloved again

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The days passed and finally the day came Renji and Byakuya would leave for Japan to resolve outstanding business for instructions Ichigo Byakuya was present at the farewell would have to stay in a guest room during the absence of Byakuya to be pending Rukia at all times.

\- Until then Mr. Kuchiki - Nanao said as he was leaving with a slight bow

\- Pass it very well - said the raven

\- Much take care nii sama - Rukia said hugging his brother tightly

\- Do not worry Rukia, you too take care of yourself - answered Byakuya corresponding hugging his little sister

\- I take good care of it Mr. Byakuya - Ichigo said with a bow

\- I hope kurosaki - seriously replied the raven

\- Do not worry sir, I will send you a daily report of all - said Nanao

\- I'm sure if - answer satisfied the raven

\- It's time to go - Renji Byakuya said in address

\- Take care Renji - Rukia said goodbye to his friend

\- We will Rukia ... think what I said - he let the redhead before getting into the car that was waiting

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

And they saw the car lost in the remoteness of the trail, while Nanao went to prepare dinner Ichigo and Rukia simply stood on the porch talking and planning the week that they would spend together.

\- What do your friends you mean? - Ichigo asked jealous

\- Nothing in particular - he said the ojivioleta looking down

\- Do not lie to me Rukia - said serious pelinaranja

\- Renji wants to come out with - the brunette sighed

\- Are you you said? - Asked the pelinaranja trying to control jealousy

\- Would make it clear that we are only friends - she said Rukia Ichigo's hand taking hers

\- And I accept that easy? - Ask again Ichigo

\- I had to do, I said I loved another man - answered Rukia placing a tender kiss on the hand of Ichigo

\- But he has more chance I - sentenced Ichigo Rukia's cheek caressing

\- What's that ?, I love you to you - said Rukia Ichigo approaching

\- But our love ... you and I know that can not be ... will remain forbidden for your brother ... instead ... is the right hand - answered pushing his face Ichigo Rukia with regret the

\- That I do not care - said the brunette finally kissing Ichigo desperately to give value

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The days passed slowly, Ichigo and Rukia enjoyed all the time we could be together undisturbed, sometimes Rukia helped him with the garden or simply strolling among the cherry trees, sometimes they fell asleep beside the lake until late at night, but not care while they were together, their happiness was such that they did not notice when the car in which Byakuya and Renji came entered the mansion.

\- See you tomorrow my love - Rukia said, hugging his neck Ichigo

\- I'll be waiting - said the pelinaranja kissing ojivioleta

\- What does this mean? - Kuchiki Byakuya cry coming to the mansion

\- Nii sama - outdoor afraid of knowing Rukia he said

\- How could you Rukia? - I recriminate furious Renji

\- Mr. Byakuya I ... - I try to speak in vain Ichigo

\- I do not want to hear kurosaki ... retire immediately ... then speak with you privately - cry the largest of the angry again kuchiki

\- Nii sama ... please - Rukia begged with tears in their eyes

\- Go to Rukia study - Byakuya said coldly

\- If nii sama - replied the weeping ojivioleta

\- You can retire Renji - said Byakuya finally walking toward the study

Good evening Mr. Byakuya - Renji answered before retiring

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo left the troubled mansion, probably Rukia would behoove a strong scolding for his carelessness and could not do anything, had to wait to talk to Byakuya if he would cause further problems for the brunette so he went to his apartment waiting soon they called.

\- Welcome kurosaki - said a young man from a couch lens

\- Hello Ishida - said the pelinaranja off

\- Everything is fine? - Missed the peliazul wonder at the behavior of his friend

\- We discovered Ishida - answered Ichigo sat heavily on the couch

\- I told you it was dangerous kurosaki - sighed the boy lens

\- I know that ... the worst of all it was my fault for careless - responded strongly ojimiel while taking the head

\- Do not worry Ichigo - I try to cheer Ishida

\- Surely I scold and I can do nothing - answered frustrated Ichigo

\- Because if you can not do anything, is just waiting - said resigned Ishida

\- Just wait - whisper the pelinaranja

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

\- I want to know which means that scene Rukia? - Ask annoying Byakuya

\- Nii sama ... I ... - Rukia did not know to say

\- I trusted you, and worst of all, it relied on the - Byakuya he walked around the room with apparent discomfort

\- I love him and we nii sama - answered the desperate ojivioleta

\- Rukia, I can not allow that relationship-said the raven his back to the ojivioleta

\- But ... nii sama Rukia had tears in her violet orbs

\- I said no Rukia and I forbid you to see him again - first Byakuya had exalted against Rukia

\- I love him NII SAMA AND DO NOT CARE TO BE A FORBIDDEN LOVE - the brunette studio ran into the woods at night mutad

\- RUKIA! - Byakuya cry trying to catch up


	3. Chapter 3 Water is life and death

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

Water is life and death

Byakuya Rukia followed through the woods, desperately trying to catch up, but could not reach it; Rukia was in a hurry, could not let Byakuya separated from their loved one, the night was too dark, it began to rain but would not stop despite desperate calls from his brother.

\- Rukia stop please! - He shouted desperately Byakuya

\- I go with Ichigo - whisper as he continued running the ojivioleta

\- Rukia! - He shouted again reaching the raven ribbon kimono Rukia

\- Ichigo - repeated the ojivioleta

Byakuya was desperate to stop his little sister, she was all for it and could not let anything bad happen to her care, he knew that the more you peer into the dark would be more dangerous forest, neither knew fully the forest and in a moonless night was too dangerous, if he lost sight of the serious end of everything.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo climbed the stairs to his apartment, reluctantly opened the door and entered, fortunately annoying Ishida was not at home, so I could think calmly what happened before, all that was around his head was the brunette and what would your brother.

\- Kurosaki hello - salute the guy lenses entered the room

\- Hello Ishida - the reluctant answer pelinaranja drinking a glass of wiski

\- I guess you did not do well today - said peliazul sitting on the couch in front of his partner and using a glass also

\- Ishida ruin it - let Ichigo pressing her head with both hands

\- What happened kurosaki? - I asked worriedly Ishida

\- We discovered - whisper the pelinaranja

\- What did you say? - Asked again the guy lens

\- That his brother found us - the exasperated cry pelinaranja

\- I told you you had kurosaki care - the peliazul said seriously

\- I know ... you told me ... but I ... - Ichigo relaxed again

\- But ... as you discover? - I asked curiously Ishida

\- Was giving her a kiss goodnight and came with Renji - I answered concerned the pelinaranja

\- Just a kiss goodnight? - Said the lens fun

\- Do you think it? - I ask without understanding the ojimiel

\- Well ... it would have been worse than you found in bed with his sister - he laughed the peliazul

\- I did not see the humor - he said again seriously Ichigo

\- Well ... well ... quiet ... what he said? - Ishida became serious again

\- He said he would talk to me later and asked me to leave - said worried the pelinaranja finishing his glass

\- Well ... I was not so bad ... before I try not to kill - again said the boy funny lens

\- I do not care ... I care what you tell Rukia - said desperate the ojimiel

\- And ... What will you do? - Asked the peliazul

\- I do not know - I replied sighing the pelinaranja

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia ran, thanks to their rides with Ichigo knew much of the forest, I do not even know at what point Byakuya had stopped following her, it was a moonless night so it is difficult to reach the cherry where he met Ichigo, whenever began to rain harder and his clothes were completely soaked, I began to feel an enormous cold and exhaustion that ran, but could not let that stop her, would not give up that love even if it was prohibited.

Wind, rain, and a huge dark, no matter nothing would stop, come with Ichigo no matter what happened, I was so focused on his tour that he was unaware of the root that rose dangerously from the earth, causing his foot will jam and pull sharply against the floor because the race took on a stone floor, placed by fate to hit your head and knock her in the darkness of the night and the cold of the storm that ever was stronger.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya had lost over Rukia, the storm began to be stronger so back to the mansion and immediately called Renji, who came to the aid Ichigo Kuchiki also knew the territory like the back of his hand, only he and Rukia Ichigo could find.

\- Kuchiki sama - Renji call from behind the door dele study

\- Forward - answered the raven looking out his window the immensity of the night hugging her sister

\- Here's the assistant kurosaki, Yasutora Sado - Renji said presenting the dark that came with the

\- I need you to help me find Miss Kuchiki in the woods - Byakuya said seriously

\- As you say Mr. Kuchiki - answered brown

\- Come on then - out of the study said Byakuya followed by Renji and Chad

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo was restless in bed, something told him that Rukia needed, but for the moment could only wait for Kuchiki Byakuya called to give an account, you'd better get up and deal, call him out of his thoughts, he rose quickly answer the phone.

\- ICHIGOOO ! - The scandalous voice on the headset is heard

\- Old, do not you think that's a little late to call? - Answer annoying pelinaranja even really relieved that his father would distract him

\- Masaki, our son is a thankless - was heard crying mock Isshin

\- Dad do not be dramatic - he was heard to small Yuzu

\- Well - he said pelinaranja realizing that they were ignoring

\- Hello Ichi ni - I answer Karin

\- How are you Karin? - Asked the pelinaranja taking a seat on the couch

\- Well Ichi Nii, I are all very well, except that the old man was worried about you - answered the brunette

\- I regret not having communicated before, I've been very busy - sighed the ojimiel

\- Ichi Nii do not worry, I told Dad you were okay but you know what it's like when you're worried - commented cheerful little kurosaki

\- Tell the old man not to worry and when I have holidays in college and the work will come to you - answer Ichigo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Chad had called all staff except at the request of Mr. Ichigo Byakuya, had divided workers search squads, despite knowing the area of the Kuchiki mansion was huge field to waste time scouring the area themselves .

\- RUKIA! - He shouted the desperate red

\- And is soon dawn - Byakuya said worried

\- There are many areas to go - commented Chad to try to reassure his master

\- Where you have gotten Rukia? - He thought aloud Renji

\- There it is! - Byakuya cry forcing his horse to quicken the pace

\- Rukia! - Said the redhead relieved to have found

\- The loading take you to the mansion - commented Chad down from his horse

\- I'll take Chad - said firmly Byakuya

\- Is soaked and has a high fever - commented brown

\- And he's bleeding leg - Renji said tearing a piece of his shirt to cover the wound of the brunette

\- Quick, you have to bring to the house - I order the larger of the kuchiki

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ishida Uryu had just reached the hospital every morning to meet its practices, came directly to report to his father who was the director of the hospital, so that all staff knew exactly who I was and held him to greet him, finally came at the entrance of the office when the phone rang.

\- It says Dr. Ishida - heard the other side of the door

\- I can happen? - Asked the boy peeking from the door lenses

\- Go immediately - he said the white-haired hand telling his son to pass and thus ending their conversation

\- Something happens? - Uryu asked noticing his father worried

\- Only an emergency - answered the peliblanco

\- Only came to report me - the boy finally said lens

\- Okay, I have to go, the patient is very ill and are waiting - answered dryly haired standing up to leave

\- Neglected, so our profession, let me know if you need anything - Uryu replied with his father

\- Only take charge of my patients to come back - said the white-haired goodbye and getting into a car waiting for him at the hospital entrance

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The horses were heard hastily arrive at the entrance of the house of Kuchiki, Nanao and expected and had given instructions to have the room ready for Miss Rukia when he returned the man with her, Byakuya dismounted and took Rukia her up and I took his room quickly.

\- Renji immediately calls Dr. Ishida - I order placing Byakuya Rukia in his bed

\- If - answered the redhead out of the room to call

\- Nanao, called momo and change to dry clothing Rukia - again ordered the raven out of the room

\- If kuchiki dono - said Nanao

\- Here comes the Doctor - Renji said back

\- Wait for it at the entrance and let me know when you arrive - ordered shutting himself in his study Byakuya

Renji went to wait for the doctor and ordered him Byakuya, was concerned about the state of her best friend but I also knew that something had happened that night that caused the whole situation and was to blame Ichigo Kurosaki, he was the only one to blame for everything, he He had fallen to his friend for money but surely he would not allow took advantage of it and separated from him.

The car reached the bag Renji thought mansion, Dr. Ryuken Ishida had come to their fate was not long as I expected, I would point where Rukia was and went in search of his boss.

\- Kuchiki sama - play Renji study'puerta

\- And you get the doctor? - I ask the raven opening the door

\- If kuchiki sama, it is reviewing Rukia now - replied the redhead accompanying his upper room in the direction of the brunette

\- Dr. Ishida good morning - said the raven into the room of Rukia

\- Good morning kuchiki dono - said the white-haired keeping his stethoscope

\- How is Rukia? - Asked Byakuya hiding his concern

\- Is very serious, I have already sent an ambulance to move her to the hospital immediately - answered the white-haired concerned

\- How bad is it? - Asked the redhead surprised, did not expect was that bad her friend

\- Has a high fever due to what has happened overnight in the storm, a broken leg and a strong blow to the head - said the white-haired seriously

\- Do whatever it takes Doctor - ordered the raven out of the room

The ambulance quickly arrived at the mansion, Dr. kuchiki knew better than anyone that they should not waste time, from that moment every second was vital for ojivioleta, and had stopped bleeding leg Rukia but worried as fever I had high and unconsciousness.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Uryu Ishida just end up with a grueling guard, an accident where three vehicles had crashed leave a lot of injuries so it was a very heavy duty for him, fortunately day Ichigo was available due to problems with family kuchiki by which he had had the support of her partner.

\- That turn so heavy - complained the ojimiel

\- Is it much for the great kurosaki? - Said the lens fun to annoy the pelinaranja

\- Of course not, just have not slept well - responded annoyed Ichigo

\- Kuchiki san even thinking? - Uryu asked knowing the answer

\- Yes, I could not sleep well I think I spend it - answered sadly sighed the pelinaranja

\- Go rest kurosaki - he said lens placing his hand on the shoulder of her companion to encourage him to go

\- Do not you come? - Asked the puzzled ojimiel

\- I can not, I must wait for my dad comes - she responded angrily because the lens was exhausted

\- All this, where do you go? - Curious wonder the pelinaranja

\- I have not the slightest idea, he said he had an emergency - nonchalantly replied the lens

\- Well, I will follow the word and I'll try to sleep - pelinaranja said rising from his seat to retire

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Sirens sounded in the streets of Karakura, an ambulance passed through the streets at high speed, trying to get to hospital as quickly as possible, within Ryuken Dr. Ishida struggled to maintain stable Rukia Kuchiki.

\- Call the hospital, tell them we have a patient of about 20 years old with a broken right leg, possible internal bleeding skull and bruised state of hypothermia - Quickly said the white-haired paramedics

\- Why nii sama? - The brunette whispered softly between his delirium

\- Kuchiki san almost there - the doctor said more to himself than to the brunette

Behind the ambulance car which was Renji Abarai and Kuchiki Byakuya continued their way to the hospital, the crew were too nervous to say something to a deathly silence dominated the room

\- Renji's my fault - I pronounce the leader of the kuchiki

\- What you are meant by? - Asked the redhead

\- She tried to tell me - Byakuya was still deep in thought

\- You are talking about Rukia? - Asked again Renji knew not what he said his boss

\- I just wanted the best for her, I was blinded by my desire for her to marry someone of his social level - the raven whispered rubbing his CIENES

\- She'll be fine sir - he said Renji trying to calm the raven

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

After the hustle of the previous turn everything was quieter in the hospital, Uryu decided to use the time in what he hoped his father so he began to study and soon to be partial week.

\- Dr. Ishida - enter one drawing from his reading glasses at nurse

\- Tell me - Uryu said even with the sight in his book Morphology

\- His father called, is coming with his patient and you want to wait in the emergency entrance - said the nurse rushed

\- Then I - responded the lens sighing and letting his book aside

Uryu under the emergency department and as the sirens were heard peered into the emergency room, after hearing the preliminary diagnosis I prepare the image area, had to discard the possible spill-command to request blankets and heaters to combat hypothermia

\- Is ready all are waiting - said lens when her father was descended from the ambulance

\- Excellent Uryu, you must perform a scan of the skull - said peliblanco

\- Kuchiki san - whisper surprised Uryu

\- You know her? - Ask the doctor missed

\- Clearly, if father and Ichigo alike - Uryu replied trying to regain the seriousness of the situation warranted

\- Ichigo Kurosaki? - Asked the white-haired being interrupted by Byakuya

\- I suppose that is Dr. Ishida Uryu is it not? - Commented the raven

\- So Mr. Kuchiki, a pleasure - said the lens a little intimidated

\- I regret the situation that my son knows Mr. Kuchiki - apologetically said the white-haired

\- Do not worry, I have understood that a friend of Kurosaki Ichigo - coldly commented the leader of the kuchiki

\- This is, is a doctor of this hospital too - Uryu answered without understanding what he was getting Byakuya

\- I'll ask him not to tell anything about my sister to Mr. kurosaki - finally he said the raven entering the hospital

\- As you say - seriously he replied peliazul

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

It had been a week since Byakuya discovered them kissing at home and despite the weather had not heard or Rukia and Byakuya, had decided to go look at the mansion, but was refused entry and did not give reason neither.

\- What do you think kurosaki? - Asked the boy knowing the answer lenses

\- Rukia thought - the reluctant answer pelinaranja

\- And I thought you were worried about the finals - said mockingly the lens

\- I am also concerned that, thanks to your father who gave us permission to miss these days the hospital to study for finals - sighed the pelinaranja

\- If - he said sighing the lens

\- What Ishida? - Missed the orange-haired wonder, his partner had been acting very strangely since the last days

\- It is nothing kurosaki - responded nervously lens to be discovered

What kind of friend was? How would you tell your friend that he had been deceived by telling him that his father gave to study break? How to tell that Rukia was on the verge of death?

-+ flash back +-

\- Have you got the results of the studies kuchiki miss? - Ask your child Ishida Ryuken coming to office

\- If here they are - answered the peliazul extending a white envelope his father

\- Because fortunately no internal bleeding from the blow he took in the head - I said relieved peliblanco

\- Fortunately we were able to stabilize - sigh Uryu

\- Go to descanzar - said the white-haired rubbing tired eyes

\- Aware that this morning you get Ichigo to his guard will notice what happens right? - Commented the peliazul

\- And I've been thinking about Uryu - she said his father tired

\- So what have you decided? - Ask missed Uryu

\- I will give free day until the kuchiki Miss fence - suddenly he dropped the peliblanco

\- That great solution - quipped the young lens

\- They are in final exam week so needed rest and study and kurosaki not renege on that - coldly replied the eldest of the Ishida

-+ fin del flash back +-

Your father was right when he commented to kurosaki that would free exam weeks to study Ichigo not flinch

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Uryu Ishida left school early, so what has happened to ask his father about the state of the brunette, I hoped that he was already aware, I go to the hospital and get it to your father

\- I can happen? - I ask Uryu behind the door

\- Forward - he said his father was focused on a few records

\- Really awake yet? - I ask the young worried lens

\- Unfortunately he not - responded with a weary sigh the peliblanco

\- As follows? - Uryu asked hopeful

\- We face hypothermia and his leg will have serious consequences that impede their mobility - the largest of the ongoing Ishida

\- I do not understand why he has not responded yet - thought aloud Uryu

\- Doctor - a nurse interrupted hastily entering the office

\- What's going on? - They exalted asked both doctors

\- Miss Kuchiki - said the nurse removing the door to come out physicians address the brunette's room

\- Ichigo ... Ichigo ... - the brunette called dreamily

\- Rukia - Byakuya cry coming rushed into the room after hearing the brunette thinking I was awake

\- Ichigo ... please nii sama ... - the ojivioleta fidgeted uneasily even unconscious

\- Rukia ... reacts - still called the raven desperate

\- Mr. kuchiki I ask her out - ordered Ryuken Ishida entering the room of the brunette

\- He is entering unemployment - Uryu pointed informing his father and nurses

\- Ichigo! - Shouted the brunette opening her eyes and pulling air before falling unconscious again and lose all trace of life

\- Fast resuscitator - Uryu command beginning with CPR

\- RUKIA - cry again trying to get Byakuya

\- Get him out of here - ordered Ryuken helping his son in the effort to revive the ojivioleta


	4. Chapter 4 always together

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

always together

Byakuya waited hopelessly in the waiting room next to Renji, after 20 minutes that were hours Byakuya finally came Ryuken of the room, followed by Uryu

\- How is this doctor? - Asked the redhead as Byakuya did not dare to ask for his sister

\- Fortunately we were able to stabilize it - he replied within the Ishida

\- Many thanks Dr. - started to say the redhead

\- But - he interrupted the white-haired and a momentary silence

\- What about Rukia Ishida? - Asked concerned the raven

\- The kuchiki girl is in coma - serious answer Ryuken Ishida

\- What did you say? - Byakuya can not believe what he had just heard

\- What your sister is in a coma and not know if waking - repeated serious Uryu

\- What should we do? - Asked the redhead who had remained dumbfounded

\- Is just waiting - finally said Dr. Ryuken

\- Is there any hope? - Byakuya asked gaze off

\- I'll be frank with you, Mr. kuchiki his sister no longer wants to live and if she does not want can not do anything else - said coldly peliblanco

Byakuya could only bury his head in his hands, What he had done ?, his sister was the only relative who no longer wanted to be by his side for that damned love, because of the forbidden love.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

It had been two weeks since the accident Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo and Uryu had not returned to the hospital in order of Ryuken, hiding behind his final exam week before his upcoming graduation, though they were two days of graduating so no I could keep more time away from the hospital.

\- Good day - greeting Dr. Ryuken he entered the room Rukia

\- Ishida good day - I greet a tired Byakuya Kuchiki

\- Mr. kuchiki not see very well should go to rest - advise Dr.

\- Still hurts me to see my sister so many appliances connected can not part with it until you wake up - said the raven no offense

\- Mr. kuchiki have passed nearly a fortnight and still no improvement, I'm afraid that this step should think about disconnecting his sister and let her go - seriously said peliblanco

\- No way she reacted - exalted said the raven

\- Dr. Ishida - call a nurse from outside the room

\- Later - said the white-haired

\- Your child is waiting in the doctor - said the nurse and retired

\- I withdraw by Mr. kuchiki moment, think please - term Ryuken out of the room

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo and Uryu Ryuken waited in his office, a nurse will notify Uryu where his father was and because they had not learned to control Ichigo will warn that had arrived and were waiting

\- Can you believe that in two days just finish the race? - Commented Uryu

\- Just two days - Ichigo whispered that he was deep in thought

\- Do you still think about her? - Uryu wonder worried about his friend

\- If Uryu, can not forget, I went to look but do not tell me anything and that has frustrated me - answered Ichigo holding his head

\- You should forget - commented Uryu without much encouragement

\- Not Uryu and now I'll have something to offer less - said he decided Ichigo

\- If you goods to know if Rukia Kuchiki and woke once and I notice still in coma - Ryuken commented that entered his office without observing the pelinaranja that processed the statement by the peliblanco

\- Potatoes - Uryu to claim his father's indiscretion

\- Kurosaki, I did not say you were here - the white-haired surprised commented

\- Rukia is here ?, like this ?, What happened? - Ichigo quickly wonder

\- Quiet kurosaki - tried to calm his friend

\- You knew it! - Claim the annoying ojimiel

\- He does not put it on my orders - intervened sighing Ryuken

\- Mr. kuchiki made it clear that you were supposed not know - I comment Uryu placing a hand on the shoulder of his friend asking him to calm

\- Expected I guess - Ichigo whispered sadly

\- As heard she is in a coma kurosaki - began to say the white-haired

\- But what was it that happened? - Ask Ichigo trying to control

\- Apparently argued with his brother the night of the storm, he left the forest rushed to get you, and at some point fell, breaking his right leg and took a blow to the head - began to tell your friend

\- I? - Ichigo invited his friend to continue

\- I found until dawn, had hypothermia and brought her to the hospital as fast as I could - term lens young sighing

\- But ... What is the diagnosis ... do you have any brain damage - I wonder exalted Ichigo, he felt guilty

\- Calm down kurosaki not have brain damage, the fracture is healing and stopped hypothermia - said the white-haired seriously

\- But it's been almost fifteen days of the storm right ?, why not awake yet? - Ichigo was controlled and think

\- If kurosaki, but unfortunately Miss Kuchiki no longer wants to live, barely able to revive her when I go on strike but has since been in a coma and did not wake up - ended the doctor Ryuken

\- Unemployment? - Echoed those palaras head of Ichigo, Rukia was dead for a moment, his heart was still beating she no longer wanted to live

\- She was calling you before the strike - commented Uryu

\- What did you say? - I ask Ichigo out of his reverie

\- She was calling you before you give him the strike - he repeated the lens more slowly so that his friend processed

\- Let me see Dr. Ryuken - chigo implore the higher of the Ishida

\- But - Ryuken would object when Ichigo interrupted

\- Please, just let me see, I speak with Mr. Kuchiki but let me please if despídame necessary but does not prevent me see - interrupted Ichigo to tears, something very unusual in the

\- Please papa, I speak with Mr. Kuchiki, there are documented cases of people reacting eat when they are called by the person they love and in this case is kurosaki - commented Uryu settling glasses

\- Okay, let's room - finally he answered the eldest of the Ishida

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya was tired, exhausted had not slept since the night of the storm, fortunately Renji took care of their responsibilities and did not have to be separated from Rukia could not do it, guilt was eating, should I have listened, had spent the last few days re thinking about the relationship kurosaki and Rukia, this situation was definitely not his fault but really kurosaki was not a bad match for her sister, had shown that would elevate his life if necessary to save the bag that day Lake

\- Can we move on? - Ryuken wonder across the door

\- Later - he said the raven still looking out the window

\- RUKIA! - Cry to see Rukia Ichigo bedridden hospital, breathing heavily through the oxygen mask connected to all those machines that monitored at all times, with his right leg in a cast and without giving signs of having heard

\- Mr. kuchiki will regret the intrusion - Uryu came forward to say he struck the kuchiki

\- Do not worry - responded noting that Ichigo Byakuya saw only Rukia in bed ignoring the present

\- Rukia Rukia ... my ... my love - Ichigo said approaching the bed of the brunette

\- Ichigo - Byakuya tried to stop

\- Wait - Byakuya stopped Ryuken

\- Rukia forgive me ... - Ichigo took the motionless hand and kissed ojivioleta - I promised to protect you despite my promise everything and miss ... - continued the pelinaranja being the head of the ojivioleta with tears in his eyes

\- Hisana - Byakuya whispered recalling the time when his beloved wife had gone to a better place without the

\- Rukia ... please ... do not leave me again ... please - Ichigo continued, no one else in that room for him, the only thing that mattered was Rukia

\- Your pulse is weakened - Uryu said looking at the monitor

\- What's going on? - Asked scared Ichigo

\- It seems that not stand over his heart - said coldly Ryuken

\- No ... NO ... RUKIA PLEASE ... I need you ... I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU ... RUKIA ... -! Desperate cry Ichigo

\- Just kurosaki - Uryu I call to behave

\- There is more to do, it is your decision Mr. Kuchiki - he said Ryuken trying to get their thoughts Byakuya

\- Let Ichigo - whispered Uryu help you get up and take it

\- Please do not Uryu - Ichigo whispered powerless when something stopped

Rukia took strongly sleeve gown Ichigo immediately he turned to stare at her, she had heard, had heard everything, and was back, back only by the

\- I ... Ichi ... go ... Ichigo - hardly the ojivioleta said in a whisper but Ichigo mask fu enough

\- Rukia - said letting go of his friend Ichigo and Rukia hugging his arms

\- Damn carrot considered more - try to tease the ojivioleta

\- Dwarf shut - Ichigo responded by removing the mask to deposit a deep and tender kiss on her lips

\- Rukia - called the greatest of kuchiki that as doctors watched the stunned scene

\- Nii sama - Rukia call to listen to your brother while tightly hugged Ichigo

\- Byakuya - call Ichigo Rukia away side to allow close

\- Rukia ... forgive me - Byakuya Rukia approached fearful

\- Nii sama - Rukia reached for Byakuya to come closer

\- Forgive me - whisper the raven in the arms of Rukia

\- There is nothing to forgive nii sama - Rukia hugged Byakuya

\- I think we should withdraw - just whisper Ryuken to Uryu would listen

\- Yes, it's the best - said the child out of the room with his father

\- Ichigo - Byakuya call him away from Rukia

\- Sorry to have entered the room and Mr. Kuchiki - sorry Ichigo said remembering the way I walk and as I ignore

\- Do not worry about it, you saved my sister twice - he began extending his hand to say Byakuya

\- Nii sama - even whisper something stunned Rukia

\- Nothing has been Mr. Kuchiki, I did for love - said giving a warm smile Ichigo Rukia

\- I know, so I know how to repay - seriously said Byakuya

\- Nii sama - Rukia whispered nervously as Byakuya took his hand

\- Mr. kuchiki all I want is ... - Ichigo said the gesture being interrupted by Byakuya

\- Therefore approve of their relationship - he finally said Byakuya lacing his hands

\- Mr. kuchiki I - Ichigo was speechless at such gesture

\- Say no more kurosaki, have shown me that I can entrust the most precious thing I have, it's Rukia - Byakuya commented beginning to rise

\- Nii sama ... thanks - Rukia responded strongly embracing his brother

\- See you later Rukia Kurosaki - the raven said leaving the room

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya walked out of the room toward the doctor's office Ishida to talk to him about what happened, could now be at peace with himself and with the promise he had made to his late wife attempting to Rukia, deep in thought, I get to the office door and I play

\- Later - he was heard on the other side of the door

\- Good afternoon - the raven greeting entering the office

\- Mr. Kuchiki, we would continue with his sister - pointed surprised the lesser of Ishida leaving aside the book he was reading carefully

\- Is now in better hands than mine - said the dark-haired serious

\- You never loses its seriousness Mr. Kuchiki - commented the white-haired pointing to a chair to sit down the raven

\- What is the state of Rukia doctor? - I ask the raven seriously ignoring doctor joke

\- To be honest with you, had evicted us, however it is proven and documented that no matter how long you have the patient in a coma to hear that someone important calls react without explanation - he began to say the white-haired

\- I do not understand - interrupted the raven

\- You see, my father and I commented that when Ichigo heard us - Uryu continuum sat in another chair next to kuchiki

\- Well that explains that at kurosaki here, but that did not react when I call - a little angry ask the raven

\- That's very simple Mr. Kuchiki, even if you do not agree kurosaki loves his sister and was upset with you - simply told the young lens

\- They are telling me that Rukia would rather die than lose that forbidden love for me was forbidden? - Said Byakuya heard discussing what

\- Well yes sir kuchiki there are things that science can not explain - sigh Uryu

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia moved to make room for Ichigo so you sit down beside her, Ichigo sat back and hugged Rukia leaned her raven hair in the chest pelinaranja

\- I thought I'd lost Rukia - Ichigo sighed with relief

\- I know I never would you let something happen to me - whispered the brunette starting to fall asleep

\- I very much regret not being there Rukia - Ichigo said wistfully

\- What do you mean? - Asked the brunette staring

\- It was not you that night - said the pelinaranja looking plastered leg ojivioleta

\- This was my carelessness - the brunette said offhandedly

\- My Rukia not know what would have made getting lost - sigh the pelinaranja

\- Not think about it, I'm here - he answered the ojivioleta placing a tender kiss on the lips of ojimiel

\- I LOVE YOU - whisper Ichigo letting overcome by fatigue

\- I LOVE YOU TOO - said Rukia fell asleep in the arms of Ichigo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Sakura flowers began to fall from the cherry trees, the garden had a beautiful landscape that would delight anyone, however in the Kuchiki mansion bull was in chaos because of the celebration that would take place, waiters and servants ran all directions finalizing the tables and waiting for guests to arrive when cars began to arrive

\- Came the couple - said Nanao seriously alerting servitude

\- Everything is ready Nanao? Byakuya asked descending the first car

\- If Mr. Kuchiki is all set - seriously he replied the brunette

\- Perfect, first entering the guests, sponsors and then enter the ladies and finally kurosaki - he said the raven, referring to the newly married couple entered the hall

The guests began arriving and were accommodated in the tables as ordered by the master of the house, the happy couple was in the hall along with their sponsors and ladies, waiting for the time when they could enter the reception when Nanao entered indicating everyone was in place waiting so they began to leave the garden.

\- Are you ready kurosaki lady? - I asked excitedly pelinaranja

\- Oh yes sir kuchiki - mockingly said the ojivioleta

\- What did you say dwarf? - Said the exalted ojimiel

\- Do not you want me to call you and Kurosaki kun? - Rukia answered in the mellow tone that irritated both to annoy Ichigo

\- Light ridiculous not to use the name of your dwarf brother of the devil and stop telling me Kurosaki kun - told the ojimiel exalted a little vein in his forehead

\- How ridiculous idiot? - He answered the ojivioleta

And so they started their battle of insults

\- They never stop fighting? - Asked Ryuken Ishida who watched from afar with his son and his friend

\- It is the way to show their love Kurosaki - Uryu replied with a droplet on his forehead

\- Who would not my stupid son - said Isshin finishing his drink

\- Ichi Nii know not treat women - Karin sighed

\- We should remind that await - commented the tender Yuzu

\- Yuzu we leave them a few more minutes - Karin replied taking his sister to the garden

\- Rukia looks so beautiful - I tell Renji admiring her best friend

\- Think that already happened a year since she was hospitalized - full Uryu

\- Fortunately there were no sequels - said Ryuken exhaling smoke from his cigarette smoking

\- Is lucky my idiot son - brown commented sighing and going to enjoy the party together with Uryu and Ryuken

\- In the end could make your forbidden love Rukia - Renji I end with a melancholy smile - I want you to be happy Rukia - Renji said leaving the garden just like everyone else

After about thirty minutes discussing Ichigo and Rukia went to the reception to receive the congratulations of all present for their marriage and start a new life filled with happiness, they knew they would have ups and downs but it did not matter because they would always be together, always together .

Well here I end this fanfic I liked very much how I stay, originally a ONE SHOT BUT A REQUEST FOR THE FANS ICHIRUKISTAS him again a fanfic of 4 chapters, hope I have not disappointed with the end, and as called think so There was a little drama HAPPY ENDING BEFORE


End file.
